


The Wickeder Witch

by chamilet



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabble_las, but it folded before voting. The challenge was "Ding Dong, the witch is dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wickeder Witch

My sister and I never got along.

She was the pretty one. The smart one. The nice one.

(Well, as nice as a Wicked Witch could be.)

Still, she was my flesh and blood.

All I had.

And now she is dead. Crushed by a little girl from another world.

I shall exact my revenge, as is expected, even though I know I sign my own death warrant.

Yes, even I was told the stories as a child.

You can’t escape fate. I can hear the little ones singing, “Ding Dong the witch is dead.”

I guess that’s my cue.


End file.
